Sharing
by Jullytta
Summary: "You didn't… you know. You didn't break up with him, right? You just left." / "Yes." / "So that means… you still love him?" Frank/Hazel


**I'm so glad I'm finally done with it. This one took a long time. Since it's a little bit more complex than the first one, I think there are more grammar mistakes too. But I hope you can understand it (and like it). (:**

***spoiler alert!* The Son of Neptune!**

**Sharing**

"_You didn't… you know. You didn't break up with him, right? You just left."_

"_Yes."_

"_So that means… you still love him?"_

Hazel wasn't planning on falling in love. Especially with _Frank_.

Frank wasn't that charming guy that every girl dreams about. His head doesn't seem to fit in his body. His eyes were a little bit slanted, but he didn't look Chinese. He was confuse and clumsy, and she knew he gets very emotional sometimes.

But she couldn't help falling in love with him.

Something happened at the very first time she saw him. She couldn't tell why, it just happened.

Hazel remembered clearly Frank's first day at camp. She was on sentry duty with a really annoying guy (Kevin) who couldn't stop talking during the entire hour they were there. Then she saw a figure running above the highway. One big guy was jogging towards them. Kids coming from nowhere were usual there, so Hazel didn't even move.

The boy finally reached them. He stopped a few inches from Hazel. She glanced at him. He looked even weirder now that he was close. He had this scared baby face which made him looks like 14, but Hazel could guess he was 15, maybe 16, because of his body.

When their eyes met, Hazel felt a shiver down her spine. This look in his eyes… well, it seems like he was staring at her for a long time. He blushed – what was cute, by the way – and looked away to Kevin. Hazel noticed that the boy was trembling. "He must be really scared." She thought.

"Hey." She said, trying to calm the boy down. Kevin came closer to them.

"What are you doing here, kid?" He asked and Hazel guessed it wasn't in a good tone, especially when you're talking to a scared kid.

"I talk here, ok?" She said, trying to sound convincing. Kevin nodded. _Good_. "So, where are you from?"

"I don't know." He answered, confused. His voice had _nothing_ to do with his body, too. It sounded really sweet and peaceful. "I mean – I am Canadian. B-but… it's not what you're talking about, r-right?"

"Yes, no." She tried her best to not to sigh. "How you arrived here?"

"Well, it's a long story. To sum up, Lupa sent me. She said _someday_ I would find the camp. And just like that, I've been searching for 'the camp'. When I saw you two… I just thought you were the right one… ones."

Hazel gave him a half smile. "I think we should take him to Reyna."

"Hazel," Kevin whispered to her "do you really think that this boy isn't dangerous? I mean… look at him. He's stocky."

"I know what I'm doing, Kevin." Hazel whispered back. "I'll go with him. Can you stay out here by yourself for a while? I swear I'll find someone else to be with you."

"You're taking him _alone_ to Reyna?" The guy said in a higher tone.

"I can protect myself. Plus, the guy is not dangerous. Just stay here, ok?" Hazel turned to Frank. "You, come with me."

"Alright." Frank said, following her. Hazel walked by his side. Although she was pretty sure the boy was inoffensive, she wasn't going to take risks.

"So… what's your name?" She asked.

"Huh?" The boy almost fell over a tree. "Frank. My name is Frank."

"I'm Hazel. I'm heading you to Reyna, which is our praetor. She's going to decide what to do with you." Frank looked worried, so Hazel smiled to comfort him. "It's ok. They're not going to hurt you… I think so."

Frank was still tense. "I-I'm sorry." He said, out of nowhere. Hazel stared at him.

"For what?"

"You know… I didn't mean to interrupt you two. I'm disturbing your job, right?"

"Interrupt? _Disturbing_?" Hazel stared at him. "Gods, no. I'm glad you came. I was being harassed back there."

"Really?"

"Yes. That guy – Kevin – he's really annoying. So I guess I have to thank you."

Frank smiled. Hazel felt her heart skip a beat, and almost stumbled. She couldn't believe herself. Him? Are you going to like _him_?

She was.

Her heart kept dancing _tango_ every time she was with him. Frank wasn't helping, either. He was always so sweet on her, complimenting her whenever he could, taking her hand and saying nice things.

That's why she was always feeling guilt.

Hazel wasn't honest with him. Whenever he tried to ask about her past, she changed the subject. Something deep inside of her was saying that even Frank wouldn't be kind to her if he knew what she had done. She wanted _so _bad to tell him everything. But she was afraid he would hate her forever.

But the quest… it changed everything. Hazel gradually opened herself to Frank. It was… relieving. Especially that blackout they shared. She felt like someone was there for her. Even though life wasn't going to be easy, she knew it would be better with Frank.

Or that's what she was thinking when she saw Leo.

Her stupid heart panicked inside her chest. Hazel tried to stop it. She wanted so badly to calm herself. These feelings – warmness, happiness, confusion – just appeared inside of her. It was even worse than seeing an ex-boyfriend for who you still have feelings. She was seeing a guy who looked _exactly_ like Sammy – even his voice was the same – but obviously wasn't Sammy. Sammy was _dead_.

"It can't be."

"What? You know that guy?"

She was too shocked to listen. She was too shocked to breathe. The next hour seemed like a blur. When she realized what was happening around her, Percy was letting she and Frank go from a hug. She looked at Frank confused. He was walking slowly, so Hazel walked in the same pace and soon Percy was way further than them.

"Wanna talk?" He asked. The concern in his voice made her feel warm inside.

"I can't hide it from you." Hazel said. Her voice was weak. She was so nervous that she thought she would explode. "Remember when we were at my old home in Alaska? The storage… the corner… the pictures on the wall."

Frank nodded. "The guy on the video. You've already asked me who he is."

Hazel almost could hear the _click_ in Frank's head as everything fell into place. "He… he's the same…"

"I don't think so." Hazel bit her lip. "Sammy died a long time ago. He was born in a different time… just like me."

For a couple of seconds, they just walked. Then, he stopped. "Hazel, is there anything you want to tell me?"

Yes, there were a lot of things she wanted to tell him. But how…? "Hmm… I…"

"It's ok." He said, and smiled. "I'm not gonna judge you or something like this."

"I know. But all this time… I've been hiding it from you and… well, I don't want you to get hurt."

"Hazel, please." Frank took her hand. "I'm not that dense. I can understand your reasons."

"You can?"

"Yes." He tried to smile. His face turned red. "If I were you, I would 'forget' to mention my boyfriend too."

Hazel's eyes widened. "Frank, he is not-"

"Your boyfriend? Are you sure?"

"Ok. He _was_ my boyfriend a long time ago. But I moved. And you know what happened. I bet he found somebody else to love, married and had kids." Hazel explained.

Frank nodded. "You didn't… you know. You didn't break up with him, right? You just left."

"Yes."

"So that means… you still love him?"

Suddenly, the air was colder. Hazel stared at Frank baffled. Something inside of her screamed that she doesn't, but she wasn't so sure. She noticed that Frank's eyes were sadder now.

"Frank, I don't know who this guy is, but Leo is definitively _not_ Sammy."

"I'm not asking you about Leo." Frank looked down at his hands, which were still holding Hazel's. "I'm asking about Sammy."

"Sammy is dead."

"That's not the point." Frank sighed. "Do you love him?"

Hazel tried to look in his eyes, but she couldn't. Slowly, Frank let go of her hands. She missed the warmth of his hands. Hazel understood the question at the very first time. She just didn't want to answer it. But Frank deserved the truth.

"I sincerely don't know."

Again, Frank just nodded. Hazel's heart sank in her chest. She felt the tears coming.

"I'm so sorry." Hazel whispered.

"You don't have to be sorry." Frank whispered back. "It's all right."

"No, it's not." She looked in his eyes. "I shouldn't feel this way. Gaea… Gaea told me about Sammy's life without me. She said he didn't forget me. I… didn't say goodbye. He never understood why I left."

Hazel was crying. She didn't know what to do. Since her conversation with Gaea, those feelings were kept inside, hidden. Hazel knew she wanted to talk about it. But with Frank? She _knew_ he liked her – it was pretty obvious now. Talking about her ex-boyfriend wasn't pleasantly.

Frank wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She cried even more on his chest. He rubbed her back trying to comfort her. She felt really grateful about it, but something made her feel even worse. Frank was trying to help, even when she was talking about someone else.

"Frank… I…" She sobbed. "I don't want to… I really like you… I mean, I… I can't do that."

"You need to talk about it. Remember what my mother was always saying? You need to share your problem."

"But it hurts you." Hazel stared at him. "I can see it in your eyes."

Frank just shook his head. "So, it hurts. You're hurt too. And, by the way, there's nobody else you can talk about it. You need to share. With me."

"You're too kind."

"You're welcome."

"I'm being serious." Hazel was still crying, but she didn't care. "Sammy is dead. I need to understand it."

"Hazel, more than anybody, should know it. When someone dies, we don't forget. We don't stop loving this person. The feeling can live forever."

Those words made her cry even more. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry."

"It's not your fault." She rubbed her eyes. "I… I miss Sammy. A lot. But I don't feel regret. I'm not sorry for losing my future with him." She looked away. "I loved him. I can tell that…" She wiped out a tear. "I can tell I would love him forever if I didn't die. But… I'm confused. So many things happened. I don't know if it's still the same."

Frank started stroking her hair. "See? Talking about your problem _does_ make it easier to carry."

"I still don't believe it." Hazel said, looking in his eyes. "I'm not feeling good sharing this thing with you. In fact, I've been avoiding the topic all the time."

"I've noticed." Frank smiled. "Just buy one thing. You don't have to 'save me' from any subject that is annoying you. I don't want you to think 'He won't like to hear that'. I want to hear all your problems, no matter what."

His voice was so soft she couldn't help smiling at him. It was really surprising that Frank was so sweet, since his looks had nothing to do with his actions. Hazel hugged him.

"Thanks Frank. You're the best."

"I just want you to be happy, ok?" He kissed her forehead. "I love you."

It sounded so right that Hazel felt warmness through her body. She could tell she was smiling stupidly at him. Frank smiled back.

"I don't want to confound you or something like this. Take your time and tell me when you've figured it out yourself."

"Even if I don't know if I love Sammy or not," She kissed his cheek. "I'm pretty sure I love you too."

It was his time to smile like an idiot for several seconds. When Hazel was leaning in to kiss him, they heard somebody yelling at them.

"Hey, you two!" Percy yelled. "Do I have to go there and bring you with me?"

Frank and Hazel exchanged looks and then started laughing.

"Going!" Hazel yelled back, taking Frank's hand. "Let's go."

**Just tell me what you think. (:**


End file.
